Soñador
by Souhatier
Summary: ONESHOT. Juvia se negaba a abrir los ojos, porque piensa que es mejor soñar.


_¡Holaholaholahola! Bueno he sacado tiempo y vengo con otra traducción, y un agradecimiento hacia Summer Eclair por permitirme pasar su oneshot al español :·3_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fairy Tail y DayDreamer no son de mi propiedad. Crédito a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

><p><strong>Soñador<strong>

— _Abre los ojos..._

Gray gruñó fuertemente mientras, a través de su mano, viajaba por la espalda de Juvia. Sus ojos rotaron hasta su cuello brillante de sudor, mientras mordisqueaba un punto sensible en su piel sin dureza, Juvia, a cambio, maulló, sorprendida de las atenciones que le daba el hombre pelinegro.

Sus ojos oscuros divagaron hasta su pequeño rostro, con las mejillas brillando en la penumbra de luz que tenían al lado de ellos. Gray frunció el ceño al ver que sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

— Juvia... — Susurró en su mejilla inhalando profundamente su olor, abrumando sus sentidos, empañando su mente. La idea del aroma adictivo de Juvia instó a Gray a hacer más _cosas_ con ella.

— _Hmmm... _— La chica mencionada anteriormente tarareaba mientras desenredaba ambas manos de las blancas sábanas bajo ella y las colocó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Gray, y con su izquierda ahuecando la nuca para atraer más cerca su cara.

— Dije... — Repitió, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente. — Abre los ojos, _Juvia. _— Después de mirar fijamente sus ojos cerrados, aplastó sus labios contra los de ella.

Sus cejas azuladas se arquearon formando una V al sentir una lengua explorar su boca. Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

La maga de agua todavía se negaba a abrir los ojos. Esas hermosas orbes de azul oscuro aún estaban cerradas, dejando a Gray inquieto y obligando a cada una de sus frustraciones pasar a su boca.

Juvia sabía demasiado bien. Durante casi un año de estar saliendo juntos, las primeras veces que hicieron el amor él no sabía porqué ella tenía siempre los ojos cerrados. No fue hasta que recientemente se preguntaba lo mismo. _¿Por qué? _¿Por qué mierdas ella tenía que cerrar los ojos sin sentido? ¿Por qué ella no lo miraba?

Y entonces la realidad lo golpeó. Probablemente estaba en su país de los sueños una vez más. Cuando todo lo que ella cree es verdad.

_Cuando todo está bajo su control._

_Todo._

Su _todo._

_Él._

Ella se negaba a abrir los ojos temiendo que esto... Esta actividad que estaban haciendo, fuera una mentira. Que todo esto fuera parte de sus fantasías salvajes, de sus dulces imaginaciones.

Ella no quería despertar. Esta obstinada mujer de cabello azul estaba más que contenta con simplemente imaginando cosas. Incluso sintiéndolo todo, carne con carne, todo delante de sus hermosos ojos oceánicos.

_Juvia se negaba. _A pesar de que todos sus sentidos estuvieran muy despiertos, quiere quedarse en su tierra de los sueños y el sueño.

Cuando ella cree que su Gray-sama ama estar tras de ella.

_— Es bueno soñar despierto, Gray-sama — Ella le sonrió radiante ante la idea. — Cuando estás en tu propio país de los sueños, antes de que se detenga. Todo, oh... — Sonrió radiante ante la idea, otra vez. — Todo lo que usted cree es verdad._

Él recordó cuando por primera vez le preguntó, en su tercera cita, porqué estaba babeando por él.

Espantando esos pensamientos, hundió sus dientes en el hombro derecho de la maga de agua, que soltó un grito agudo entre dolor y placer.

Se aseguró de que dejaría una marca y continuó, asaltando su pecho derecho, pellizcando suavemente su piel.

Cuando Gray levantó la mirada observó las lágrimas de Juvia que se formaban a partir de sus apretados ojos, que sus mejillas rivalizaban con el cabello de Erza y que su respiración consistía en pequeñas bocanadas de aire caliente.

— Gray-sama... —

Gray levantó ambas piernas, enganchándolas en la parte superior de sus hombros para luego entrar en ella.

Desenredando las manos de su pelo, atrajo hacia sí misma su pequeña mano pálida a la boca, mordiendo su dedo índice con nerviosismo.

Él empujó y Juvia arqueó su espalda perfectamente contra la cama. Su pecho se animó y Gray tuvo la oportunidad de capturar su pezón izquierdo con la boca con su otra mano en su trasero, empujándola hasta encontrarse con sus duros golpes.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sin embargo, la eficacia de su nueva posición hizo querer girar su cuerpo de lado. Ella se agarró de su antebrazo con sus uñas clavándose en él.

— _Abre tus ojos, maldita sea... —_ Gruñó antes de bloquear posesivamente sus labios.

Sus pequeñas manos pasaron de su antebrazo hacia sus mejillas, atrayendo sus labios a los de ella. — Gray-sama... — Su vocecita lo llamó.

— Te amo. — Las palabras se le escaparon de repente de su boca. Incluso él se quedó quieto por un momento y Juvia jadeó en voz alta por su confesión.

Ella esperó estas dos palabras por un largo tiempo, y aunque finalmente las oyó, todavía no había escuchado palabras dulces por parte de él. Gray imaginó que tal vez esa era la única manera de hacerla abrir los ojos. Él quiere ver que ella le devolvía la mirada, que viera todas las cosas que hacía por ella. Él quiere que ella lo vea.

Él quiere que ella lo mire sólo a él.

Las lágrimas se desplegaron desde los ojos de Juvia. Ella lloraba, y Gray no podía determinar si era de hacer el amor o simplemente de sus sentimientos.

Sus sentimientos. Los sentimientos que siempre protege. Donde guardaba todo lo reprimido, a escondidas de todo el mundo.

— Gray-sama... — Ella lloró en silencio, y cuando Gray se apoderó de sus pequeños hombros, Juvia abrió lentamente los ojos.

Su corazón se aceleró y sintió la emoción correr por sus venas. Una sonrisa cubrió su ceño anterior y Juvia sonrió, abalanzándose sobre él.

Los ojos de ella, a pesar de que todavía están un poco deslumbrados, seguían haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mirarle. Sólo a él.

Juvia. _Su_ Juvia finalmente abrió los ojos y Gray no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido por no haberle dicho esas palabras antes.

— Yo también te amo... — Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó los ojos. — Gracias... por todo. Por recordar a Juvia.

Gray sonrió, mirando a su rostro sonrojado, surcado de lágrimas. Juvia era un completo desastre; su piel brillaba dulcemente bailando con la luz, con el pelo enredado y mojado y Gray pensó en guardar esa imagen en su mente.

— Te amo. — Repitió con seguridad y Juvia mordió un poco su labio inferior, abrumada por no contener todos los sentimientos dentro de ella.

Podía sentir una sensación caliente en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Con un golpe duro, Gray ahuecó sus mejillas y dijo: — Esto es real, _Juvia. Nosotros. Real._

Y antes de que la maga de agua pudiera responder, él rompió un sonoro beso contra los labios de ella.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer. A mí me ha parecido que ha quedado bastante bien. R&amp;R<em>


End file.
